Denial
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Alfred F. Jones tak akan menampik bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang munafik dan bermuka dua. Terutama jika menyangkut soal Arthur Kirkland./Tidak. Arthur tidak merasa kesepian. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakuinya./"...Siapa sangka aku akan melihat tembok yang tinggi besar itu berdiri di hadapanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."/USUK rate M/Fanfic Commission for Ika./Mind to RnR?


Di dalam salah satu gedung kantor yang terletak di pinggir jalan kota New York, _United States of America_...

"Jadi, di atas tanah seluas 120 meter persegi ini akan dibangun rumah bertingkat?"

Memindahkan perhatiannya dari kertas di tangannya, kedua iris _green forest_ itu menatap kliennya yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Apa tuan sudah menyiapkan desainnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara yang penuh rasa hormat pada pria di depannya tersebut. Dia meletakkan kembali kertas yang dipegangnya itu di atas meja.

Tersenyum kecil, pria berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya berniat meminta anda yang membuatkan desainnya untuk saya. Nanti saya kirim spesifikasinya melalui _e-mail_ ," ucapnya sopan. Perkataan itu membuat arsitek berdarah Inggris tersebut mengangguk. Lalu sang klien melanjutkan, "oh iya, saya juga berencana untuk memberi dua proyek pada anda. Apakah bisa, tuan Kirkland?"

Mendengar nama belakangnya disebut, Arthur Kirkland membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sebelum pria berambut pirang dengan alis tebal itu tersenyum penuh arti dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Tentu saja bisa. Kebetulan saya baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa proyek kemarin." Jawabnya.

Wajah sang klien langsung cerah, "Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah, terima kasih banyak tuan Kirkland!" ucapnya tulus dari dalam hati. Melihat kepolosan kliennya itu membuat Arthur tak tahan untuk tersenyum tipis, "Sebab bisa repot jika saya harus menyewa jasa dua arsitek yang berbeda. Apalagi saya butuh pengaturan waktu yang efisien juga." Jelasnya.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Tak perlu dipikirkan, tuan Honda. Saya juga senang bisa membantu anda dengan pekerjaan saya," ucapnya dengan profesional. Honda Kiku—nama sang klien—tertawa kecil dan menyetujuinya.

"Anda benar," jeda sejenak, pria Jepang tersebut berdehem pelan, "untuk proyek kedua ini, saya ingin membuat gedung cabang perusahaan saya di luar kota. Saya sedang mengurus pembayaran tanahnya. Selanjutnya akan saya jelaskan lebih lengkap secepatnya pada anda setelah pengurusan hak milik tanah ini selesai."

"Saya mengerti," jawab Arthur sembari mengangguk. Arsitek yang mengenakan kemeja putih panjang itu mulai menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja, "ada lagi yang perlu saya ketahui?" tanyanya.

Kiku akhirnya menggeleng untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak kedatangannya di kantor ini, "Tidak ada. Lagipula sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang, 'kan?" tanya laki-laki beriris _onyx_ itu dengan senyuman teduhnya. Arthur tertawa kikuk dan mengangguk setuju. Kiku berdiri dari kursinya.

"Besok saya akan kembali membawa surat-surat yang diperlukan. Dimohon kerja samanya, tuan Kirkland." Ucap Kiku sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja langsung disambut Arthur yang juga telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baik. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda juga, tuan Honda."

Layaknya seorang pekerja yang profesional, arsitek yang masih kental dengan logat _British-_ nya tersebut berjalan memutari mejanya lalu membukakan pintu ruangannya untuk Kiku. Pria keturunan Jepang itu tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia keluar dari ruangan Arthur.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur yang juga berniat keluar untuk makan di salah satu rumah makan _fast food_ terdekat itu akhirnya berjalan di samping Kiku setelah mengunci kantornya terlebih dahulu. Rekan-rekan Arthur sesama arsitek yang bekerja di bawah label namanya juga saling mengucapkan 'selamat istirahat' pada Arthur hingga satu sama lain.

Melihat ini, Kiku tersenyum penuh arti, "Semuanya terlihat akrab ya." Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan ringan.

Arthur menoleh dan tertawa kecil. Pria tampan yang telah membuka kancing lengan kemejanya dan melipat lengannya hingga siku itu menjawab, "Haha, begitulah."

"Saya pikir gedung kantor ini akan sepi karena kebanyakan arsitek senang bekerja di rumahnya sendiri."

"Benar, tapi sesekali ada juga yang lebih senang mengerjakan proyek di kantor agar lebih fokus," respon Arthur dengan cepat. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajah tampannya, Arthur menambahkan, "belum lagi jika banyak arsitek yang mendapatkan proyek di luar kota, pasti gedung ini akan sepi hahaha." Tawanya di akhir untuk mencairkan suasana.

Kiku ikut tertawa dan mereka berdua terus berbincang hingga tak terasa telah sampai ke pintu utama gedung arsitek berlabel 'Kirkland' tersebut. Di luar, taxi yang dipesan Kiku sebelumnya telah menunggu. Kemudian mereka berpisah setelah Kiku menaiki mobil yang langsung melaju cepat dan menghilang di ujung belokan jalan.

Arthur mendengus pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang memiliki perut dan dada yang cukup bidang—terlihat dari kemeja yang dikenakannya mengikuti bentuk tubuh di baliknya. Setelah itu, dia menghela napas. Tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat ke arah seberang jalan tempat gedungnya berada. Menatap gedung kantor yang sedikit lebih besar dari kantor arsitek tempat Arthur bekerja.

Senyumannya menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi merengut yang sangat kentara.

Setidaknya sampai Arthur mendengus kasar lalu membuang wajahnya. Pria berambut pirang alami itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia akan menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan tenang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : USUK (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland_

 _Genres : Romance/Friendship_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Sex scene, alcohol mention, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Ika**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DENIAL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Arthur Kirkland berjalan menuju rumah makan _fast food_ terdekat karena dia sedang tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh mengingat sudah banyak hal yang cukup melelahkan hari ini dan semacamnya. Arthur bisa melihat dari jaraknya berada sekarang bahwa tempat makan itu cukup ramai di jam makan siang seperti biasa. Menghela napas pelan, laki-laki yang memiliki alis tebal tersebut tetap berjalan hingga ikut mengantri pada salah satu barisan di depan kasir.

"Silahkan, _sir._ Mau pesan apa?" tanya salah satu wanita penjaga kasir dengan ceria—khas _American._ Wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat Arthur yang sedang serius memperhatikan _menu._

"...Paket tiga dan tambahan segelas air hangat. Makan di tempat." Gumam Arthur.

" _Ok._ " Mengetik cepat di atas _keyboard,_ kasir tersebut memberi informasi soal harganya lalu langsung berbalik untuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya.

Arthur sendiri segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk diletakkan di atas nampan. Setelah semua pesanan sudah lengkap, wanita tersebut memberikan kembalian uangnya ke atas tangan Arthur yang menerimanya.

Awalnya tidak ada kecurigaan sama sekali, Arthur berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang tak begitu jauh dari kasir tersebut. Dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dia mengambil uang kembaliannya yang sebelumnya dia letakkan langsung di atas nampan, ada kertas putih yang terselip di sana lalu Arthur mengambilnya.

Nomor hp.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Arthur melihat pelayan kasir tadi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberi isyarat tangan membentuk telepon di dekat telinganya.

Ahaha.

Lagi?

Mencoba tersenyum meski terpaksa, pria keturunan _British_ dan memiliki alis tebal itu mengepal kertasnya membentuk gumpalan lalu membuat gerakan seolah memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kantong. Padahal dia membuangnya ke bawah meja. Saking sudah terbiasanya mendapat yang seperti ini, Arthur bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mulus tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun.

Yang jelas, sekarang waktunya makan. Tidak usah pedulikan—

"Oh, _Artie_?"

Suara ini...

Arthur menggenggam erat gagang sendok di tangannya yang ujungnya sudah berada di depan mulutnya yang terbuka. Dengan kesal, Arthur menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang sendoknya itu kembali ke atas piring.

 _ **TRANG**_

Arthur menoleh dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut tajam pada sang pemilik suara. Sama sekali tidak bisa santai menanggapi musuh menyebalkannya sejak masa kuliah tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang atau emas kecokelatan berdiri dengan santainya di samping meja Arthur. Dia memiliki _nantucket_ atau semacam antena rambutyang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa tersisir dengan rapi bersama helaian rambutnya yang lain. Kacamata bertengger dengan nyamannya di atas tulang hidungnya yang mancung. Bentuk wajah dan ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pria kulit putih keturunan Amerika.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang aneh jika Arthur Kirkland akan bertemu dengan saingan terbesarnya yang paling dia benci itu di sini.

"Apa maumu..."

Dan pria misterius itu memakai kemeja biru muda dengan kedua lengan dilipat sampai siku—sama seperti Arthur. Dia memegang nampan yang di atasnya ada burger dan _coca cola_. Warna pakaiannya senada dengan iris biru langitnya yang indah—meski sedikit tersembunyi di balik kacamata klasiknya.

Yang membedakan keadaannya dengan keadaan Arthur adalah dia berjalan dengan seorang perempuan di sampingnya. Entah rekan kerja atau... kekasihnya? Mungkin saja.

Namun perlahan tapi pasti, dia menyeringai.

Terutama ketika melihat tatapan galak yang biasa diberikan Arthur padanya.

Oh, dan juga pria yang bertubuh tegap dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Arthur itu adalah—

"...Jones?"

—seorang arsitek profesional seperti dirinya.

Alfred F. Jones—nama lengkap laki-laki _American_ itu—tertawa kecil dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Dingin sekali, Arthur. Kau masih sama seperti biasa ya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah jika berurusan dengan anjing berisik sepertimu." Sambar Arthur langsung sembari membuka bungkus nasi di depannya.

Alfred tersenyum penuh arti, "Meski aku adalah mantan senior-mu?"

" _Oh please,_ kita sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menghormatimu, Jones."

" _Well,_ setidaknya kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang baik?"

" _Partner?_ Kita bahkan bekerja di kantor yang berbeda."

Mendengar ini, Alfred akhirnya tertawa lagi, "Berarti di dunia kerja pun kita tetap harus menjadi saingan, _ne?_ "

" _Now you know. Get out of my bloody sight._ " Balas Arthur kesal. Dia mengambil persediaan tehnya sendiri dari dalam kantong yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Mengeluarkan _pack jasmine_ _tea_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam air hangat.

Balasan Arthur itu membuat wanita yang sedang berjalan di samping Alfred tiba-tiba maju, "Tunggu, dari tadi aku hanya mendengarkan, tapi bukankah kau sudah cukup keterlaluan?" tanyanya. Alfred hanya melirik dengan dua alis terangkat sementara Arthur masih belum menoleh, "Alfred hanya menyapamu, _sir._ Setidaknya balas dengan sedikit lebih sopan! Dari logatmu, kau _british_ 'kan? Bukankah lelaki _British_ seharusnya seorang _gentleman!?_ " omelnya panjang lebar.

Arthur mendengus pelan, "Bukan urusanmu, nona. _If you'll excuse me, I really just want to eat here._ " Tambahnya—terdengar jelas dari nadanya dia berusaha sabar.

Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu semakin emosi, " _Why you—_ "

"Sudahlah, Amelia. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini kok," ucap Alfred menenangkan wanita di sampingnya itu. Wanita yang disebut Amelia tersebut hanya menatap Alfred sekilas sebelum melihat Arthur yang masih mengabaikannya dengan kesal, " _he's just a grumpy old man._ Mengesampingkan dia seharusnya berumur lebih muda dariku sih. Dia tidak punya teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya makanya dia jadi seperti ini. Maklumi saja." Lanjut Alfred sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Arthur mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya mendengar ini. Namun dia tetap menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar Alfred mulai tertawa dan diikuti wanita di sampingnya.

Cih, dasar penjilat.

"Oh! Aku lupa membeli _dessert!_ " ucap Alfred tiba-tiba. Dia memberikan nampan yang dipegangnya pada Amelia di sampingnya, "Aku beli dulu. Kau duduk duluan saja! _Sorry!_ " teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan untuk kembali mengantri.

Wanita berambut pendek dengan ujung bawah rambutnya yang sedikit keriting itu tak terlihat keberatan. Dia melihat ke arah Alfred sembari tertawa kecil sebelum kembali melihat Arthur yang tetap makan dengan tenang seolah tidak ada siapapun yang dia kenal di dalam rumah makan ini. Amelia mendengus pelan dan berjalan pergi.

"Dasar aneh." Bisiknya. Arthur melirik sedikit dan tetap diam. Dia melihat Amelia mengambil tempat duduk yang masih sebaris dengan tempatnya namun berada di ujung.

Bibir Arthur terkatup rapat sedikit mengulumkan bibirnya ke bawah ketika mendengar kata-kata yang memang tak asing di telinganya sejak dulu. Mencoba mengabaikannya lagi seperti biasa, Arthur berniat menyesap tehnya ketika tangan seseorang tiba-tiba meremas rambutnya kuat.

" _Wha—_ "

"Hei, _Artie,_ " Arthur langsung menoleh dan melihat Alfred telah menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang cerah. Kedua alis Arthur bertaut bingung. Terlebih ketika Alfred meletakkan salah satu _ice cream cup_ di tangannya yang lain ke atas meja Arthur, "aku tidak keberatan jika kau sesekali mengajakku makan bersama, toh aku satu-satunya yang masih bisa mentoleransi sikap menyebalkanmu ini."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu!"

" _Well,_ aku hanya kasihan padamu." Ucap Alfred jujur diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya sebelum melepaskan rambut Arthur yang sebelumnya sudah berantakan itu, " _Bye!_ Sampai bertemu lagi, Arthur!" teriaknya santai sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya senang di balik kacamatanya.

"Berhenti memanggil nama depanku, Jones!" teriak Arthur pula yang kali ini hanya dibalas dengan tawa Alfred yang terus menjauh tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pria _American_ yang juga mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan dilipat sampai siku itu berjalan meninggalkan Arthur yang terpaku di kursinya sendiri. Arthur yang sebelumnya membuka mulutnya itu perlahan tapi pasti menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sampai akhirnya dia melirik _cup_ es krim yang ditinggalkan Alfred untuknya.

Meraih _cup_ tersebut, Arthur mencengkeramnya erat dan berniat membantingnya keras. Namun, gerakannya tertahan. Tangannya di atas bergetar pelan sebelum dia berhasil menenangkan dirinya lalu menjatuhkan kembali gelas es krimnya di atas meja. Terlihat sedikit keretakan pada permukaan gelas plastik tersebut di sekitar tangan Arthur yang masih memegangnya.

Arthur menundukkan kepalanya hingga ekspresi kedua matanya tak terlihat berkat poni-poni yang menutupinya.

Kenangan buruk di masa lalu yang meski terjadi tanpa dilandasi atas ketersengajaan itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dan sikap Alfred yang seolah tidak menyadarinya atau bahkan mempedulikan itu benar-benar dibenci oleh pria keturunan Inggris tersebut.

Tangan Arthur mencengkeram tempat es krim yang diberikan Alfred padanya semakin kuat hingga benar-benar pecah. Lalu cairan es krim yang telah meleleh itu keluar dari sela-selanya, membasahi tangannya yang kelak akan lengket berkat cairan manis tersebut.

"... _Just leave me alone, you git._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Bagi Arthur Kirkland, masa lalunya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial.

Dan itu sudah termasuk dengan Alfred F. Jones yang seharusnya hanya salah satu dari ribuan orang yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

Arthur merupakan anak keempat dari empat bersaudara Kirkland. Keluarga ini cukup terkenal dengan kemakmuran dan kejeniusan di dalam garis keturunannya. Terbukti dari kakak pertama Arthur yang menjadi pengacara terkenal di Inggris, kakak kedua Arthur yang menjadi salah satu pilot handal di tingkat internasional, dan kakak terakhir Arthur yang menjadi pemilik salah satu pabrik industri terbesar di Inggris.

Lalu, Arthur Kirkland juga akan mengikuti jejak mereka untuk menjadi salah satu arsitek terbaik di eranya.

Untunglah keluarga mendukung mimpi Arthur yang ingin menjadi arsitek tersebut sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan setelah lulus dari sekolah arsitek yang syarat kelulusannya sangat sulit itu, Arthur dapat membangun gedung kantor pribadinya dengan modal yang dia dapat sendiri—meski sebagian dibantu oleh keluarganya.

Sehingga sejauh ini tidak ada hambatan untuk pria beriris _green forest_ itu menggapai mimpinya sampai ke titiknya berdiri sekarang.

Kecuali satu hal yang cukup mengganggunya.

Semua ini berawal dari pilihan Arthur yang sengaja merantau ke Amerika untuk mematahkan argumen di Inggris bahwa anak bungsu biasanya tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa keluarganya. Hanya untuk alasan itu, tidak lebih. Meski sempat terlibat di dalam perdebatan antara orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Arthur Kirkland untuk kuliah hingga membangun karirnya sendiri di negeri Paman Sam tersebut.

Dengan syarat keuangannya dibatasi dan jadwal menghubungi keluarga yang harus dituruti olehnya, Arthur memulai ambisinya dengan serius kuliah di jurusan arsitek. Hal ini membuat Arthur yang dari awal memiliki kepribadian anti sosial menjadi semakin parah.

Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang Amerika yang notabene memiliki prinsip untuk mengabaikan _personal space_ yang sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh Arthur, tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Belum lagi dengan kebiasaan mereka yang sangat mengerikan dan individualis yang membuat Arthur harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kritisnya.

Para _American_ itu jauh lebih parah dari kakak-kakak Arthur yang senang memanfaatkan status tertinggi mereka untuk memperlakukan adik terbungsu mereka semena-mena.

Jujur saja, ini sungguh menyiksa.

Walau begitu, perlahan tapi pasti usaha kerasnya mulai membuahkan hasil. Arthur mulai terkenal dengan kemampuannya dan menjadi cukup terkenal di angkatannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Arthur juga ikut terkenal oleh angkatan-angkatan di atasnya. Menjadi anak terpintar—sekaligus juga terkaya—di tingkatnya membuat Arthur semakin sering menjadi tangan kanan dosen hingga akhirnya dia dipilih menjadi ketua angkatan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi perwakilan suara utama dari angkatanmu, Arthur. Kau harus bisa berkoordinasi baik dengan ketua jurusan arsitek," kata-kata tersebut masih terngiang di kepala Arthur yang masih menjadi mahasiswa kala itu. Dia berdiri di samping meja dosennya yang masih sibuk mengetik di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya sebelum dia berhenti dan menoleh ke Arthur yang terus diam dari tadi.

"Kau tahu siapa ketua jurusan arsitek tahun ini, 'kan?"

 _Skak mat._

Dengan sebagian besar anak seangkatannya saja Arthur tidak kenal, apalagi dengan ketua jurusan yang notabene adalah mahasiswa dua tingkat di atasnya?

Yang jelas, Arthur ingat dia menjawab tidak sehingga sang dosen langsung menghubungi ketua jurusan mereka agar datang. Arthur sedikit merasa bersalah saat ini, apalagi mengingat sifat perfeksionisnya yang mengharuskan dia untuk bisa diandalkan kapan saja saat dibutuhkan.

Tapi, Arthur tahu percuma saja dia mengkhawatirkan soal itu sekarang. Terlebih ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu di belakangnya. Arthur menoleh ketika pintu itu kemudian terbuka, muncul seorang mahasiswa laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja dengan seluruh kancingnya terbuka menunjukkan kaos berlambang _Superman_ di baliknya.

Pemuda yang cukup... tampan.

"' _Sup,_ Daniel!" ucapnya menyebut nama dosen mereka. Senyumannya sempat menghilang ketika iris biru langit di balik kacamatanya bertabrakan dengan hijau terang milik Arthur di depannya.

Menyadari tatapan itu, Arthur yang saat ini mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikancing semua—menyisakan satu kancing yang terbuka di bagian paling atas—langsung membuang wajahnya dan kembali menatap dosen yang duduk di balik mejanya. Mengabaikan langkah pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya hingga berdiri di samping meja.

"Hei, Alfred," sapa dosen yang memang terlihat masih muda itu. Dia membalas tepukan kepalan tangan Alfred lalu kembali melihat ke arah Arthur yang masih berdiri tegap, "kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya yang tentu ditujukan pada Alfred.

Arthur nyaris berpikir, 'Mana mungkin dia tahu.' Sampai tiba-tiba pria yang dipanggil Alfred itu tertawa kecil.

"Arthur Kirkland dari tingkat sepuluh, 'kan? Memang ada apa?"

Eh?

Apa?

Arthur melotot dan melihat Alfred bingung. Sementara sang dosen yang mendengar ini tertawa, " _See,_ Arthur? Alfred saja bisa tahu namamu, kenapa kau tidak tahu dia?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Wajah Arthur langsung memerah antara kesal dan menahan malu. Dia mengepalkan kepalan tangan di samping-samping tubuhnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Alfred memukul bahu Daniel yang masih tertawa, " _Stop it, dude!_ Tidak semua orang harus mengetahui namaku, 'kan?" tanya Alfred dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal di wajahnya. Nadanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia membela Arthur.

"Tapi, kau ketua jurusan arsitek, Alfred. Seharusnya tidak ada anak di jurusan ini yang tidak mengetahui soal dirimu."

" _Well,_ kita tinggal berkenalan saja, 'kan?" bantah Alfred lagi dengan cepat. Mendekati Arthur yang mulai berdiri tak nyaman di posisinya, Alfred langsung menjulurkan tangannya di depan Arthur yang menatapnya bimbang.

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones. _F for Foster._ Salam kenal!" ucapnya ceria dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

...Tapi, terlalu menyilaukan.

Dia bukan tipe yang bisa membuat Arthur Kirkland nyaman.

Tidak akan bisa.

Memasang ekspresi polos yang menunggu Arthur membalas jabatan tangannya, Alfred menanti dengan sabar. Pria beriris _green forest_ itu mulai mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu lalu membalas jabatan tangan Alfred, "...Arthur Kirkland. Salam kenal, Jones."

" _Aw, come on. Just call me Alfred!_ " balasnya cepat dan langsung menggenggam tangan Arthur yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. _Nantucket_ di belahan poni Alfred mulai bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Arthur mencoba membalas senyuman Alfred meski gagal. Lalu dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Alfred yang akhirnya melepaskannya. Setelah ini, Arthur lebih banyak diam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Semua kata-kata Daniel setelahnya tidak ada yang masuk ke telinganya.

Sesekali Arthur melirik Alfred yang jelas bisa membalas percakapannya dengan Daniel secara santai. Seolah mereka berdua adalah teman lama yang sudah sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain mengesampingkan status dan umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Tanpa sadar, Arthur telah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perasaan apa ini... yang terasa begitu mengerikan di dalam dadanya?

Arthur terus merasakan perasaan tak nyaman ini hingga akhirnya mereka berdua dipersilahkan keluar ruangan dosen. Tanpa berniat menoleh lagi, Arthur langsung berjalan cepat ke arah yang dia yakini sebagai jalan menuju pintu keluar terdekat.

Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan melupakan—

" _Artie._ "

Awalnya Arthur tidak mengerti bahwa itu panggilan untuknya sampai tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah seseorang berlari di belakangnya. Lalu kakak kelasnya itu mendadak menyentuh bahunya dan menahannya, "Hei!Aku mau ke kantin! Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya santai.

"Apa—"

"Kau tidak ada kelas lagi jam segini, 'kan?" tanya Alfred lagi seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Arthur padanya. Alfred menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ayolah!" ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Arthur, bahkan mulai menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Menyadari ini, Arthur merasa sempat kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir. Sampai Alfred di depannya membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti entah mengapa.

Biru langit itu menangkap kedua matanya lagi...

...kenapa?

Arthur membuka mulutnya sebelum menarik dirinya dengan cepat. Dia segera membuang wajahnya lalu berjalan cepat—meski tidak cukup cepat sampai Alfred masih bisa mengejarnya, "Hei, _Artie—_ "

"Itu bukan namaku." Potong Arthur cepat, masih enggan berbalik, dia segera menebas tangan Alfred yang nyaris menyentuh bahunya lagi, "Tidak, aku bahkan tidak memberimu izin untuk memanggil nama depanku. _Where's your manner?_ " tanya Arthur. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam dan berbahaya. Seolah dia lupa bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu seniornya.

Tapi, entah apakah Alfred tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin malah mengabaikannya, pria berkacamata dan memiliki belahan rambut di sisi kanan dahinya itu tetap tersenyum, " _Manner?_ Untuk apa? Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, Arthur!" ucapnya lagi membuat Arthur membulatkan kedua bola matanya marah, "Apa kau kaku karena merasa aku adalah seniormu? Lupakan saja, kita adalah teman yang setara sekarang!" tambah Alfred dan tangannya hampir memegang Arthur lagi.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju menjadi temanmu."

Senyuman Alfred sempat hilang namun Arthur tidak mempedulikannya. Pria berambut pirang itu mendengus pelan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Alfred.

"Aku benci orang sepertimu. Jangan dekati aku di luar urusan ketua. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah mengatakannya, Arthur terus berjalan menjauh. Kali ini tidak mendengar suara langkah apapun, membuatnya tahu Alfred tidak mengikutinya hingga dia berhasil keluar dari gedung. Arthur mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sedikit keterlaluan, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Lebih baik menjaga jarak dari sekarang daripada hidup dalam berpura-pura berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak disukainya, 'kan?

Waktu itu... Arthur hampir yakin kalau pria keturunan Amerika tersebut tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Tapi—

"AAAARRTHUUURR!"

"HWA!" menoleh melihat pelaku yang memeluk lehernya dengan erat, Arthur reflek menjedukkan buku-buku tebal berisi teknik arsitektur di tangannya pada wajah Alfred di belakangnya, "LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH!" teriaknya kesal dan langsung mundur tiga langkah panjang setelah terlepas dari Alfred yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

Arthur pun masih ingat bagaimana saat itu Alfred masih bisa tersenyum padanya dan tetap mengajaknya bicara. Tidak peduli meski Arthur sudah berusaha memberi sikapnya yang terkejam hingga terdingin padanya. Bahkan Arthur bisa mendengarkan sayup-sayup bisikan orang-orang yang heran melihat Alfred F. Jones masih bertahan untuk menemaninya di setiap situasi.

Sungguh. Arthur tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala maniak _hamburger_ itu.

Dia sudah punya banyak teman, 'kan? Lalu kenapa?

Dan perilaku ini terus berlangsung hingga tak terasa satu semester akan berlalu. Di penghujung semester, pemerintah Amerika mengadakan lomba untuk membuat struktur bangunan baru di daerah Washington, D.C. Tentu saja sebagai seseorang yang sudah beberapa kali memenangkan kompetisi semacam ini di angkatannya, Arthur dimajukan sebagai wakil angkatan—selain itu juga karena semua mahasiswa selain Arthur terlalu sibuk dengan evaluasi akhir semester membuat mereka tak ada yang mau memikirkan lomba.

Namun, yang tidak dia sangka adalah... Alfred yang juga ikut serta.

Di luar, pria yang juga berambut pirang alami seperti Arthur itu terlihat santai dan memiliki kharisma kuat yang dapat membuat semua orang terpikat pada dirinya. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki— _hell,_ Arthur bahkan mendengar rumor tentang ketua jurusannya yang berkencan dengan beberapa laki-laki tersebut. Hal ini membuat Alfred terlihat asyik bersosialisasi dan mengikuti berbagai macam pesta yang diadakan di kampus. Sehingga Alfred tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang bisa fokus dengan akademiknya.

Hanya saja... ternyata di sinilah Arthur melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya.

Dia lengah... dan membiarkan Alfred mengambil posisinya sebagai juara.

Kedua iris _green forest_ milik Arthur masih membulat sempurna, menatap tak percaya majalah dinding di depannya. Gambar struktur bangunan yang dibuat Alfred terpasang besar di urutan paling atas, sementara struktur bangunan buatan Arthur sendiri terpasang dalam ukuran foto yang sedang di bawahnya. Arthur menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping-samping tubuhnya ketika perlahan tapi pasti dia mendengar suara gaduh tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"WOW! _CONGRATS, ALFIE!_ "

" _YOU DESERVED IT, MAN!_ "

"AYO, KITA RAYAKAN! BUKA PESTA DI RUMAHMU, AL!"

...Dan berbagai macam teriakan sejenis lainnya.

Berusaha untuk tak menoleh, Arthur mengeratkan kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Dia nyaris pergi seandainya suara seseorang tidak membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Arthur?" masih enggan menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara, pemuda _British_ itu bertahan di tempatnya, "Ah, kau juga mendapat juara ya? Selamat—"

"Jangan mengejekku, Jones," akhirnya menoleh, Alfred sedikit bingung melihat Arthur menatapnya marah—lebih marah dari biasanya, "aku hanya juara dua. Tepat di bawahmu. Ucapan selamat darimu bukan apa-apa bagiku selain omong kosong."

Mendengar ini, Alfred sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi Arthur, aku—"

"Cukup." Potong Arthur cepat sembari mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Alfred, "Aku ucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu sekarang. Tapi, ingat ini..."

Arthur mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk wajah Alfred dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"...aku akan memenangkan kompetisi bodoh ini berikutnya dan akan kulemparkan hasilnya ke mukamu sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, Jones!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata penuh tantangan itu, Arthur mendecih lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Alfred yang terpaku tempatnya. Alfred melihat punggung Arthur beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menantikan itu, Arthur!" teriak Alfred. Dan dia sempat membuat Arthur berhenti sesaat sebelum menoleh dengan kesal dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sekilas, meski hanya sekilas...

...Alfred sempat melihat telinga adik tingkatnya itu memerah.

 **#**

Namun, tak semuanya selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan manusia.

Di tahun berikutnya, pada kompetisi yang sama, Arthur Kirkland membuktikan perkataannya dan memenangkan kompetisi itu. Bahkan dia juga memenangkannya secara berturut-turut hingga waktunya tiba untuk lulus menjadi sarjana arsitek.

Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba pun... Arthur tak pernah bisa memenuhi janjinya yang lain, yaitu melemparkan hasil kemenangannya ke wajah Alfred.

Karena pria beriris biru langit itu mendadak sibuk di tahun berikutnya lalu menghilang entah kemana tepat setelah hari kelulusannya.

Alfred F. Jones yang memakai toga adalah pemandangan terakhir yang Arthur lihat dari saingan pertama yang diakuinya dalam hidup itu. Tapi itu juga hanya Arthur lihat dari jauh. Dia enggan maju seperti teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain untuk memberi bunga dan berfoto sembari memberi selamat pada kakak tingkat mereka tersebut.

Hingga klimaksnya Arthur pergi sendiri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tahun demi tahun berganti dan tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menggantikan sosok Alfred. Tak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan sikap menyebalkannya dan Arthur tahu jelas akan hal itu sehingga dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Hanya saja, yang Arthur tak sangka adalah kedatangan lalu kepergian Alfred yang dapat memberi perubahan besar yang tak pernah diinginkannya di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak.

Arthur tidak merasa kesepian.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Walau bersikap tidak peduli, Arthur harus mengakui bagaimana dia selalu reflek fokus setiap ada orang yang sedang membicarakan Alfred di dekatnya. Dari kabar-kabar yang beredar, Arthur akhirnya mengetahui Alfred adalah anak yang sebenarnya lahir dari keluarga petani yang sederhana di Kentucky.

Alfred juga terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat jadi mungkin tubuh atletis yang bidang dan lekuk otot sempurna yang dimilikinya berasal dari kebiasaan itu. Dia datang ke New York setelah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan ke jurusan arsitektur yang telah diminatinya sejak lama. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur, Alfred yang selalu terlihat ceria dan santai itu ternyata diam-diam memiliki dua kerja _part time_ yang dia lakukan di sela-sela waktu kuliah untuk membiayai kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Lalu akhir dari kabar itu semua adalah... tentang Alfred yang direkrut salah satu perusahaan arsitektur terbaik di Amerika. Sepertinya pekerjaan di sini cukup menyita waktunya sehingga mulai beredar rumor bahwa Alfred memutuskan kontak dengan teman-temannya dan fokus kerja di sana demi menjadi orang berhasil agar bisa membangkitkan kehidupan keluarganya kelak.

Mendengar ini semua, Arthur mulai merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dirinya yang selalu mengabaikan Alfred dan berbagai macam kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan olehnya. Walau Alfred terlihat tidak memikirkannya, tetap saja Arthur tidak bisa mengabaikan kekhawatirannya yang telah menyakiti pria yang hanya ingin berjuang demi keluarganya itu.

...Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya egois memikirkan keberhasilan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, semua sudah berlalu. Arthur tidak merasa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Alfred, jadi untuk apa memikirkannya? Dia tidak berniat mencari Alfred... dan pastinya Alfred juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk mencari orang yang selalu mengabaikannya, 'kan?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Arthur yakin dia akan melupakan Alfred. Sesuatu akan terjadi untuk menutupi sosok yang pernah mengganggu hidupnya tersebut lalu Arthur akan terus berjalan maju meninggalkan masa lalu itu seakan tak pernah ada. Mereka akan kembali ke jalan mereka sendiri dan mengurus tujuan masing-masing.

Walau begitu, mereka tidak tahu di atas langit masih ada langit.

Sesuatu yang jauh lebih berkuasa di atas sana...

...memiliki permainan-Nya sendiri.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Arthur terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa beberapa tasnya ketika dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sembari menyapa beberapa rekannya yang masih di kantor, Arthur yang telah mengenakan _coat_ panjang berwarna cokelat _cream_ dan topi bulat berwarna cokelat tua di kepalanya itu tersenyum tipis kepada mereka semua.

Di luar, Arthur melihat mobil sedan hitam yang telah diparkir rapi tepat di samping jalan trotoar depan gedung kantornya, "Selamat siang, tuan Kirkland," sapa laki-laki keturunan Jepang yang berdiri di dekat pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Arthur sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggunakan gestur kebiasaannya melepaskan topinya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Selamat siang juga, tuan Honda," dia mengenakan topinya kembali sembari tertawa kecil, "seperti yang saya bilang di pesan tadi malam, tidak masalah memanggil saya Arthur juga. Lagipula kita akan bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Mendengar ini, Honda Kiku membuka mulutnya, "Ah iya, anda benar. _Gomennasai,_ " ucapnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang secara reflek. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut pada Arthur, "kalau begitu anda juga cukup memanggil saya Kiku saja. Umur kita tidak jauh berbeda, 'kan? Saya harap kita juga bisa berteman baik." Ucapnya.

Tentu saja Arthur reflek tertawa menyetujuinya, begitu pula Kiku. Mereka berdua terus tertawa hingga seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kiku menginterupsi mereka, "Maaf, kita harus segera berangkat. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya tiba." Ucap pria tinggi keturunan Korea itu sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Kiku berhenti tertawa dan menoleh pada supirnya yang bernama lengkap Im Yong Soo tersebut, "Oh, kau benar," melihat Arthur di sampingnya, "kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang? Sisanya akan kujelaskan selama di perjalanan."

Arthur hampir saja mengangguk, "Iya—"

" _ARTIE!_ "

Ah.

Suara terompet pemanggil bencana ini.

Arthur menoleh galak sementara Kiku di sampingnya ikut menoleh meski dengan tatapan penasaran, "APA!?" teriaknya pada pria yang memanggilnya dari seberang depannya.

Mendengar panggilannya direspon—dimana hal ini termasuk cukup jarang—membuat Alfred F. Jones dari kejauhan tersenyum cerah, "KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriaknya lagi. Dia menyandarkan kedua lengannya di atas mobilnya. Di samping Alfred, Arthur bisa melihat pria berambut panjang se-leher dan memiliki jenggot tipis di sepanjang dagunya juga menoleh ke arahnya dengan penasaran, "KAU TERLIHAT RAPI SEKALI HAHAHA! _LIKE A PROPER BRITISH GENTLEMAN!_ " teriaknya. Antara memuji atau menyindir.

Arthur bisa merasakan empat sudut siku-siku muncul di ujung dahinya, "URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI!" lalu langsung menoleh ke arah Kiku dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang masih mengernyit dalam, "Ayo, kita pergi saja!" teriaknya reflek—lupa di depannya adalah klien yang seharusnya dihormatinya.

Kiku semakin bingung dan menjawab kaku, "Ah, _ha'i—_ "

"HEI, ARTHUR!" meski berniat mengabaikannya, tetap saja Arthur reflek melirik dengan ekspresi kesal pada saingannya semasa kuliah tersebut, "SEMANGAT UNTUK PROYEK BARUNYA~!"

" _SHUT IT, GIT!_ "

Alfred terkekeh pelan. Dari posisinya dia bisa melihat Arthur membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kiku yang masih kebingungan namun akhirnya menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Arthur melayangkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya pada Alfred sekali lagi sebelum dia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Alfred masih memasang senyuman penuh artinya melihat mobil hitam yang akhirnya dibawa pergi menjauh.

Pria keturunan Perancis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka itu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Alfred menoleh melihat klien barunya yang sudah merangkap sebagai salah satu teman terdekatnya tersebut, " _Oh, mon ami!_ Siapa pria _British_ itu? Dia terlihat menarik!" tanyanya dengan logat Perancis-nya yang sangat kental.

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan mengincarnya, Fran. Dia adik tingkatku semasa kuliah dulu," ucapnya namun ikut tertawa kecil melihat Francis Bonnefoy—nama lengkap laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

Francis terdengar kaget, "Adik tingkat? Oh!" pria dengan iris mata berwarna _violet_ itu melihat gedung di seberangnya, "Jadi, diakah yang kau sebut itu, Alfred?" tanyanya menggantung. Alfred masih diam dan hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Arsitek muda kaya raya yang bahkan langsung bisa membangun gedung kantornya sendiri?"

Alfred tidak menjawab namun dia kehilangan senyumannya sendiri. Dia kembali menghadap depan melihat gedung bertuliskan label ' _Kirkland Architects_ ' di depannya. Kedua matanya perlahan tapi pasti terpejam setengah ketika dia merasakan angin datang dan meniup helai-helai rambutnya.

Francis melirik Alfred dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengambil rokoknya, "Dia berbeda sekali denganmu ya," merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil pematik api, "kau perlu waktu waktu untuk mendapat kepercayaan dari bosmu sampai kau bisa menjadi salah satu arsitek andalan di sini. Sedangkan dia lulus dari kuliah sudah langsung menjadi bos bahkan pemilik kantor. _Sometimes God have no mercy, huh?_ "

Mendengar ucapan ini, Alfred hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil, "Itu bukan hal baru, Fran. Aku sudah terlalu bosan dengan kenyataan ini jadi aku akan mengabaikannya dan terus maju," menegakkan tubuhnya, Alfred memegang punggungnya untuk meregangkannya, "lagipula... jangan terlalu meremehkan Arthur hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Kemampuannya sebagai arsitek bahkan di dunia _marketing_ sendiri mungkin... setara. Atau bahkan lebih dariku." Jelas Alfred tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hoo," Francis meniup asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya, "jarang sekali aku melihat Alfred F. Jones mengakui kekuatan saingannya ini."

Alfred tertawa, "Mengakui? Tidak juga." Merapatkan bibirnya, Alfred tersenyum kecil...

...atau bisa juga disebut sebagai tersenyum kesal.

"Kata 'iri' jauh lebih tepat."

Tatapan Francis sedikit berubah arti sebelum dia kembali melihat ke arah gedung arsitek di depannya. Alfred masih memasang ekspresi kesalnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya, "Tapi, mungkin ini karma untukku juga," jeda sejenak, Alfred menghela napas, "aku dulu sangat ingin berteman dengan Arthur. Apalagi setelah mengetahui dia memiliki segalanya yang kuinginkan. Bakat, kemampuan, kekayaan, dan masih banyak lagi."

Alfred membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Francis, "Hanya saja... lama kelamaan aku semakin takut dengan perbedaan dunia kami yang terlalu jauh. Dan lagi Arthur juga sepertinya masih membenciku meski aku berusaha keras untuk mendekatinya. Karena itu, aku memilih pergi." Jelasnya dengan jeda napas berulang kali.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

Pria beriris biru langit itu melihat gedung tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Kemudian dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan melihat gedung Arthur bekerja yang kini berdiri tepat di seberang gedungnya. Alfred memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Dia masih ingat hari itu... ketika para rekan kerja di dalam gedung kantornya sibuk membicarakan kantor arsitek baru tepat di seberang gedung mereka. Alfred tidak begitu peduli, karena mengingat prinsip hidupnya yang kuat untuk terus maju tak peduli siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Tapi, prinsip itu sedikit retak ketika napas Alfred tercekat saat dia bertemu kembali dengan _green forest_ yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Berdiri di seberang jalan, Arthur Kirkland pun menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah kaget. Alfred sendiri sampai tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, terlebih ketika dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kopinya hingga tumpah di atas aspal tempatnya berdiri.

Mereka seperti itu untuk beberapa detik... sebelum Alfred memasang senyum palsunya dengan cepat dan menyeberangi jalan untuk menyapa Arthur. Seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang pernah dekat dan saling merindukan meski di dalam hati mereka mengutuk keberadaan satu sama lain.

"...Siapa sangka aku akan melihat tembok yang tinggi besar itu berdiri di hadapanku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya."

Alfred F. Jones tak akan menampik bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang munafik dan bermuka dua.

Terutama jika menyangkut soal Arthur Kirkland.

Menyadari konflik batin yang terjadi di dalam diri Alfred, membuat Francis yang masih menggigit rokok di mulutnya itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia berdiri tegak dari posisinya menyandar mobil lalu berjalan mendekati Alfred. Francis menepuk bahu temannya tersebut.

"Semua orang memiliki sisi gelap mereka sendiri, _mon ami._ " Membiarkan tangannya bertengger di bahu Alfred yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Francis mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain, "Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau terlihat senang sekali menggoda pemuda _British_ itu."

Alfred langsung menoleh, "Sejelas itu?"

"Oh, jelas sekali, _mon cher~_ " Francis membuang rokoknya ke dalam tempat sampah di dekatnya, "tapi, jika aku tidak cukup kenal dekat denganmu, mungkin aku sudah menuduhmu menyukai saingan kecilmu itu." Ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mendengar ini, Alfred langsung mengendikkan bahunya dan tertawa keras, " _No kidding!_ Hentikan pemikiran itu atau aku tidak akan mengambil proyek darimu lagi, Francis!" ucap Alfred kesal setelah tertawa.

"Meski itu terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa terlepas dariku secepat itu. Kita masih terikat kontrak, Alfred," ucap Francis sembari terkekeh licik. Alfred hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu Francis kembali merangkul lehernya namun lebih erat dari sebelumnya, "Oh, kita harus bergegas juga dari sekarang. Pesawat tidak akan menunggu meski kau memiliki pantat yang bagus, Alfie!" teriak Francis sembari melihat jam di hpnya.

" _Yeah._ Minggir, aku masih harus memasukkan beberapa barang lagi," ujar Alfred sembari melepaskan diri dari rangkulan tangan Francis.

"Masih ada? Kupikir kau sudah membawa barangmu secukupnya."

" _Well,_ aku belum berkeluarga. _So, better enjoy it completely, right?_ "

Francis sempat mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu dia tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan membayarmu untuk berlibur lho, tuan arsitek."

" _I know, dude. I know._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _ **Virginia, United States of America**_

Melewati perjalanan panjang sejak turun dari bandara, Arthur dan Kiku masih banyak diam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Arthur sedang membaca _file-file_ pekerjaannya kali ini yang disatukan di dalam _folder_ di atas tangannya. Sementara Kiku di sampingnya mencari lagi apakah masih ada _file_ yang tertinggal di dalam tasnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika tinggal di sini sedikit lebih lama, Arthur," menoleh melihat Kiku yang telah tersenyum di sampingnya, Arthur mengedipkan kedua matanya, "maaf ya, memberimu pemberitahuan singkat dan tiba-tiba membawamu ke Virginia ini sekarang."

Arthur sedikit tertawa, "Tidak masalah. Justru lebih cepat lebih baik," ucapnya tenang. Dia melihat kembali rangka dasar yang telah dibuat Kiku sebelumnya, "tapi untuk tanah seukuran 500 meter persegi, desain gedung ini terlalu lebar. Ukurannya juga—"

"Oh, itu desain saat aku masih berencana membeli dua tanah masing-masing berukuran 500 meter persegi yang terletak bersebelahan," ucap Kiku sebelum Arthur sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Lalu Kiku tertawa hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "tapi ternyata saat aku bertanya lagi, tanah di sebelahnya telah dibeli. Jadi, sebelum aku keduluan lagi, aku langsung buru-buru mengurus pembelian tanah satunya sehingga tidak sempat membuat desain ulang." Jelasnya jujur.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Arthur mengangguk mengerti, "Aku mengerti. Tak masalah, itu keputusan yang tepat, Kiku." Ucapnya. Kiku hanya mengangguk saja dan Arthur melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan melihat keadaan tanah ini lalu mencoba membuat _basic_ desainnya dan ketentuan rangkanya."

"Terima kasih, Arthur. Aku mengharapkan hasil yang baik," jelasnya. Pria yang memiliki dua alis tebal itu sedikit tersipu dan melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil di sampingnya, "oh, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kiku tiba-tiba begitu mereka telah tiba di salah satu padang terbuka yang tidak jauh setelah mereka keluar dari pusat kota.

Arthur langsung fokus dan melihat ke luar. Di depan mereka, supir Kiku yang juga ikut di dalam perjalanan ini mulai meminggirkan mobilnya dan memakirkannya pelan-pelan. Arthur dan Kiku keluar dari mobil, langsung disambut oleh angin kencang yang meniup rambut-rambut mereka.

Melihat luasnya tempat mereka berdiri sekarang membuat Arthur tersenyum lebar, "Membangun cabang pabrik dan gudang distributor keramik di sini sepertinya keputusan yang tepat, Kiku."

Kiku tertawa kecil, "Benar, Virginia adalah rumah keduaku di Amerika jadi alangkah baiknya juga jika bisa membangun cabang di sini." Ucapnya. Arthur hanya mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan untuk memperhatikan struktur tanah di sekitar mereka, sebelum melihat pembatas yang melintang di atas tanah.

"Ini?"

"Oh, itu yang aku bilang tadi. Tanah di sebelah yang telah terjual sebelum aku sempat membelinya," jeda sejenak, Kiku memegang sisi rambut di dekat telinganya, "sepertinya pembeli ini berniat membangun gedung untuk menjual _fashion._ Seharusnya sih dia juga akan datang dalam waktu dekat bersama arsitek yang dia sewa pula. Aku bahkan mengira kita mungkin akan bertemu sekarang."

Kata-kata itu membuat Arthur kehilangan senyumannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Tidak tidak, dia lebih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Arthur Kirkland pastinya sudah sering bekerja sama dengan arsitek dari tempat lain. Tapi... entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa tidak enak.

Seakan ada badai yang siap datang.

Tidak.

Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Arthur.

"Aku harap kami bisa menjalin hubungan baik apalagi—" Kiku membuka mulutnya ketika dia mendengarkan suara mobil yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekat, "Ah, mungkinkah itu dia? Bicara mengenai kebetulan," ucap Kiku sembari tertawa kecil. Masih tak menyadari Arthur yang merasa tak enak dan bahkan mulai memegang bulu kuduk di lehernya yang berdiri.

Arthur menoleh dengan kaku dan mengangguk setuju, "Oh, Kiku—"

Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka terdengar tepat ketika Arthur dan Kiku berjalan mendekati mobil asing itu. Satu kaki keluar disusul dengan sosok pria berambut pirang panjang yang langsung menarik napas merasakan angin meniup rambutnya, "Hmm, angin yang menyenangkan~" ucapnya.

Di sini, Arthur dan Kiku mulai menghentikan langkah mereka.

Tunggu...

"HEI, FRAN! Kau bilang kita akan ke hotelku dulu untuk menaruh barang!?" menutup pintu mobil di sampingnya, pria yang terlihat menggunakan bahasa Inggris berlogat Amerika itu berjalan mengitari mobil lalu berdiri di samping pria yang pertama keluar dari mobil, "Kau sendiri yang bilang hotel di sekitar sini jarang ada dan susah didapat jadi kita harus—hm?"

Alfred F. Jones dan Francis Bonnefoy itu melihat ke arah yang sama...

...dimana Arthur Kirkland dan Honda Kiku berdiri berdampingan melihat mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Tentu saja Alfred dan Arthur yang paling ekspresif, terutama dari kedua alis mereka yang berkedut.

Ah.

Yang benar saja.

Kiku menyentuh mulutnya sendiri, " _Ara..._ sepertinya kita bertemu dengan wajah yang kita kenal, Arthur." Ucapnya tenang sembari menoleh dengan kedua alis sedikit bertaut pada arsitek yang telah dia sewa jasanya tersebut.

Tapi, tak menyadari Kiku sedang berbicara dengannya, wajah Arthur memucat dan reflek menunjuk saingan terbesarnya tersebut, "K-KAU! KENAPA KAU DI SINI!?" teriaknya keras.

Tak jauh beda, Alfred sendiri juga kaget. Dia harus berteriak agar suaranya tidak kalah dengan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang, "KAU SENDIRI— KENAPA KAU DI SINI, ARTHUR?"

"AKU BEKERJA DI SINI! PERGI SEKARANG! KAU MENGGANGGU!"

" _WHAT!?_ AKU JUGA BEKERJA DI SINI!"

"KAU—JANGAN BILANG KAU—"

" _WELL,_ SEPERTINYA JARAK PERSAINGAN KITA SEMAKIN DIHILANGKAN, _ARTIE!_ HAHAHA!"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU _ARTIE!_ DAN JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Kedua pria yang sekilas terlihat mirip dari perawakannya itu semakin sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan mulai melupakan bahwa mereka ada di sini bersama klien mereka masing-masing.

Meski sepertinya para klien mereka tidak keberatan.

Francis berjalan mendekati Kiku dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Francis Bonnefoy, salam kenal," ucapnya tenang. Kiku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya, "jadi kau pembeli tanah di sebelahku ini? Wah, kebetulan yang mengerikan sekali ya hahaha!" ucap pria keturunan Perancis itu sembari tertawa.

Kiku mengangguk setuju, "Honda Kiku. Iya, benar-benar. Aku tak menyangka kita sudah dipertemukan bahkan sebelum berangkat ke bandara, tuan Bonnefoy."

"Hahaha, panggil Francis saja langsung err... Kiku?" tanyanya untuk memastikan ucapannya benar. Melihat Kiku mengangguk lagi, Francis tertawa lalu melihat ke arah Alfred dan Arthur yang masih saling membalas ejekan mereka pada satu sama lain, "Di luar dugaan, sepertinya proyek kali ini akan ramai, _huh?_ " tanyanya di samping Kiku yang ikut tertawa kecil.

Kiku menutup mulutnya yang tertawa, " _Ha'i. Hontou ni..._ "

Pria berambut hitam pendek itu memperhatikan Alfred telah menggoda Arthur di depannya hingga dia sendiri tertawa dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Pemandangan yang membuat Kiku mulai menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga.

Sementara di samping Kiku, Francis menyeringai penuh arti melihat warna merah memenuhi wajah Arthur ketika Alfred memegang rambut pemuda _British_ tersebut lalu mengacak-acaknya pelan.

Dua arsitek profesional itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Tapi—

"... _omoshiroi, ne?_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang, setidaknya mereka semua bisa beristirahat dulu sejenak dan bernapas tenang sebelum memulai hari esok.

Seharusnya begitu.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Arthur membuka tempat kunci yang telah diberikan padanya dan sudah memastikan hanya ada satu kunci di sana, "apa anda sudah memastikan? Seharusnya ada dua kunci hotel yang dipesan atas nama Francis Bonnefoy dan Honda Kiku untuk kami."

Resepsionis wanita itu hanya menatap Arthur balik dengan bingung dan kembali mengecek _file hard copy_ di tangannya dan di layar komputernya, "Tapi, sudah kami cari dari tadi tidak ada data seperti itu, tuan Kirkland. Hanya ada satu kunci yang dititipkan atas nama Francis Bonnefoy." Ucapnya sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam Arthur padanya.

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kami tanyakan langsung," potong Alfred di samping Arthur. Pemuda _British_ itu menoleh dengan alis bertaut dan melihat Alfred telah mendekatkan hp pada telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung dari telepon genggam tersebut.

 _ **KLIK**_

" _Bonjour—"_

"Hei Fran, ini aku," ucap Alfred langsung. Enggan menunggu basa-basi dari teman Perancis-nya tersebut, "apa maksudnya ini? Kau bilang kau dan Kiku sudah mengatur kamar untuk kami. Tapi kenapa hanya ada satu kunci?" tanyanya _to the point._

Sempat ada jeda beberapa waktu, membuat Arthur perlahan tapi pasti ikut mendekatkan telinganya pada hp Alfred. Sampai— _"HONHONHON! Jadi, kalian sudah sampai hotel? Surprise! Aku dan Kiku memang sudah sepakat hanya memesan satu kamar untuk kalian berdua!"_ teriaknya dari balik telepon.

"...Hah?"

" _Oh, tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, Alfie~ aku yakin kau tahu maksudku,"_ entah kenapa Alfred bisa membayangkan Francis mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya dan itu membuat Alfred merinding, " _baiklah, dari pada kau menghabiskan waktu berbicara denganku di sini, lebih baik dekatkan dirimu dengan adik tingkat kesayanganmu itu~ ohonhonhon~ selamat beristirahat!_ " tawa Francis terdengar menggema dari balik telepon.

"A-Apa—tunggu, Fran!"

 _ **PIP! TUT TUT TUT—**_

Mendengar nada terputus, Alfred langsung melihat layar hp-nya kembali dan menekan nomor Francis hanya untuk mendapatkan bahwa nomor itu telah dimatikan dari seberang. Alfred melirik Arthur yang mulai melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" _That... frog._ " Bisik Arthur dengan logat _British-_ nya yang sangat kental.

Alfred akhirnya menghela napas, "Bagaimana dengan Kiku?" tanyanya pada Arthur yang juga masih memegang hp-nya.

"Tidak diangkat. Sepertinya dimatikan juga." Ucap Arthur dengan nada antara bingung, marah, dan sedikit kecewa menyadari kliennya juga bekerja sama untuk rencana ini.

Mendengar kata-kata Arthur membuat Alfred tertawa kecil dan kembali menghela napasnya. Dia kembali menatap resepsionis wanita yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat kepanikan mereka berdua, "Apa masih ada kamar lain yang tersisa?"

"Semuanya sudah dipesan sampai beberapa hari ke depan, _sir._ "

"... _I guess we're stuck, huh?_ " gumam Alfred pada Arthur di sampingnya yang hanya merengut kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alfred mendengus sembari mengambil kunci kamar mereka berdua, "Yah, setidaknya ini kamar dengan dua _double size bed._ Dan aku lebih memilih tidur di kamar ini sekarang daripada harus mencari hotel lain pada tengah malam. _You come or not?_ " tanyanya pada Arthur yang lengah karena tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tersentak karena tiba-tiba ditanya membuat Arthur melirik Alfred dengan wajah memerah—entah mengapa. Pria berambut pirang cerah alami itu membuang wajahnya, " _...We have no choice, idiot._ "

Alfred tersenyum kecil, " _Deal._ Baiklah, terima kasih atas kuncinya," ucap Alfred dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang mampu membuat resepsionis wanita di depan mereka memerah. Pria _American_ itu membawa barang-barangnya lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti oleh Arthur yang memberi jarak di antara mereka hingga tiga meter, berjalan menuju kamar mereka bersama...

...sampai proyek mereka selesai?

Entahlah.

Keduanya telah sampai di kamar mereka dan meletakkan barang mereka masing-masing. Alfred langsung meregangkan tubuhnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Mendesah pelan, dia berniat langsung tidur ketika mendengar gerak-gerik yang membuatnya kembali membuka sebelah matanya.

Di dalam kamar ini terdapat dua kasur beserta dua meja di samping kasur masing-masing. Alfred yang telah menjadikan dua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya itu melihat Arthur membereskan tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu seperti kertas-kertas lalu duduk di atas kursi membelakangi posisinya.

Alfred segera duduk dan melihat ke arah Arthur yang telah menghadap mejanya tersebut. Adik tingkatnya yang selalu terlihat serius itu seperti langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pekerjaannya sendiri mengesampingkan jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Suara pensil mulai menggema di kamar mereka ketika Alfred menghela napas dan akhirnya berdiri.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi," ucap Alfred namun tidak menghentikan gerakan tangan Arthur, "Kiku sudah bilang untuk _take your time,_ 'kan? Arthur—"

"Aku bukan pria yang bisa selalu santai sepertimu." Ujar Arthur cepat dengan gerakan yang tentu saja mengisyaratkan dia mengabaikan Alfred di belakangnya, "Dan jangan memanggilku Arthur! Harus berapa kali kubilang aku tidak memberimu izin untuk melakukan itu?" tambahnya kesal.

Alfred mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa kau harus memusingkan hal kecil sih? Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau memanggilku Alfred."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau terlihat dekat denganmu, Jones!" balas Arthur lebih keras dan mulai menoleh. Kedua alis Alfred sedikit berkedut melihat ekspresi marah Arthur padanya, "Urus urusanmu sendiri! Kita sekamar bukan berarti kau bisa mengganggu _personal space_ milikku!" Arthur kembali memutar posisi duduknya dan dengan cepat menggoreskan setiap ujung pensilnya.

"Aku pasti akan membuat desain yang jauh lebih hebat darimu dan menyelesaikan proyek ini lebih cepat darimu! Lihat saja!" teriak Arthur semakin emosi.

Seolah kesabaran dan pengaturan emosinya yang baik, hilang begitu saja ketika dia berhadapan dengan Alfred F. Jones.

Dan Alfred sendiri mulai terpancing emosinya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, " _FINE! Do as you like!_ " teriaknya kesal, bahkan Arthur reflek menghentikan gerakannya. Tak mengira Alfred akan membalasnya seperti itu, "Dasar keras kepala. Aku tidak mau mengurusmu jika kau tiba-tiba sakit ya!" ancam Alfred sebal lalu mengambil baju tidur dan mengganti baju kerja yang sekarang dipakainya.

"Ha! Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan itu, _GIT!_ "

" _STUPID!_ "

" _JERK!_ "

" _ASSHOLE!_ "

" _IDIOT!_ "

" _BASTARD!_ "

Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Alfred telah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya lengkap. Dia mendengus melihat Arthur yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebelum dia tidur dengan posisi membelakangi seseorang yang memiliki profesi sama dengannya tersebut.

Sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, Alfred menghela napas.

Sabar.

Ini baru permulaan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Hei, tidakkah mereka sekarang terlihat lebih parah?"

Bisikan Francis pada telinganya membuat Kiku menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan, "Hum, padahal sudah seminggu." Gumamnya setuju.

Kedua pasang mata mereka kini melihat Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang memberi arahan pada para tukang bangunan yang telah datang sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sesekali dua arsitek berdarah Amerika dan Inggris itu bertemu tatap sekilas meski kembali membuang wajah mereka dengan cepat.

Sejujurnya, Kiku dan Francis cukup kagum dengan dua pria itu yang masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan profesional mengesampingkan aura tegang yang terus menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Mungkin juga karena daya saing mereka yang semakin meningkat setiap melihat satu sama lain bekerja.

Kiku yang kali ini mengenakan _kimono_ panjangnya menoleh melihat Francis, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pisah saja mereka sebelum bertambah buruk?" tanyanya.

"Kiku, kau tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari hotel terdekat dari sini, 'kan?" tanya Francis sembari memijat keningnya sendiri, "Kupikir permasalahannya bukan di sana. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah dorongan untuk mengusir sikap keras kepala di antara mereka." Jelas Francis yakin sekali.

Pria keturunan Jepang itu tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti pembawa acara perjodohan, Francis," ucapnya. Francis sendiri hanya merespon dengan tawa kaku, "tapi, aku setuju. Lama kelamaan rasanya gemas sekali melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Kau ada rencana lagi?" tanya Kiku sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Francis memasang seringainya meski sekilas terlihat ragu, "Ada sih. Tapi, ini rencana yang klasik sekali."

"Oh, apa itu?"

Di sisi lain, Alfred dan Arthur sama-sama baru saja selesai memberi arahan pada tukang bangunan mereka. Keduanya berjalan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dan dipisah oleh tali melintang yang merupakan perbatasan antara tanah Francis dan Kiku. Mereka berhenti begitu melihat Kiku dan Francis yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Francis, aku menemukan kejanggalan tadi setelah salah satu petugas menunjuknya," ucap Alfred begitu dia sudah berdiri di depan kliennya. Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi topi pelindung kepalanya, "sepertinya ada yang harus aku rancang ulang. _My bad._ " Lanjutnya sembari memindahkan pandangannya dari kertas desain di tangannya ke Francis di depannya.

Sebelum Francis sempat menjawab, Arthur di sampingnya sudah lebih dulu mendengus, "Hmph, kesalahan sejelas itu saja kau tak tahu? Dan kau bilang dirimu profesional?"

Pria berambut pirang dengan _nantucket_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya dalam dan menatap jengkel Arthur yang tersenyum sombong di depannya, "Dengar—"

"Ah ah, tidak masalah, Alfred," potong Francis cepat sembari mengangkat tangannya sebelum Alfred dan Arthur bertengkar di depannya, "aku mengerti. Lagipula kau pasti bisa mengurusnya untukku, 'kan?" Francis bertanya dengan senyuman tenangnya dan Alfred membalasnya dengan senyuman pula lalu mengangguk.

"Daripada itu, kalian berdua sudah bekerja seharian sejak kemarin untuk kami. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita minum-minum dulu?" tanya Francis sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Dia melirik Kiku yang masih diam di sampingnya, "Aku dan Kiku tahu tempat yang bagus, benar 'kan?"

Kiku melirik Francis lalu menatap Alfred dan Arthur, "Ya, benar. Kalian mau ikut, 'kan?" tanya Kiku dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Sekilas, kedua mata Arthur berbinar, "Oh! Tentu saja aku mau ikut!" ucapnya semangat. Namun Alfred—

"Ah, _I'll pass._ " Jawabnya langsung tanpa perlu memikirkannya lebih dulu. Francis dan Kiku sempat kehilangan senyumannya tapi Alfred segera menambahkan, "Dari dulu aku bukan tipe yang suka minum alkohol. Lagipula aku masih perlu membenarkan rancangan ini. Maaf, lebih baik kalian bersenang-senang tanpa diriku saja." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat gulungan kertas di tangan kirinya.

Francis dan Kiku saling menatap dengan ekspresi bingung. Tapi, ketika mereka melihat Alfred lagi, jelas pria beriris biru langit itu tidak akan berubah pikiran. Akhirnya Kiku menghela napas, " _Sou,_ apa boleh buat," lalu dia menatap Arthur yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada lelaki di sebelahnya, "jadi kita pergi bertiga saja, kau tidak keberatan 'kan Arthur?"

"Hah? Eh—" Arthur seperti tertangkap basah sedang mencuri dan langsung panik. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, "Te-Tentu saja! Justru bagus sekali tidak ada orang Amerika yang akan mengganggu sekali jika dia sampai mabuk! Hahaha!" teriaknya sedikit terburu-buru.

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, _Brit_ ," ucapnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebelum Arthur sempat meledak kembali, Alfred memukul kepala Artrhur dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya sekilas, "jangan sampai mabuk. Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan pemabuk bodoh berbau alkohol."

Wajah Arthur memerah, "Aku tidak akan mabuk, sialan!" dia berjalan cepat menjauh dari Alfred, "A-Ayo kita pergi saja sekarang sebelum hari semakin gelap, Kiku!" ucap Arthur terbata sembari berusaha menekan topi pelindung kepalanya hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

Perilaku salah tingkah yang terlihat sangat jelas.

Francis mendengus menahan tawa melihat ini, sementara Kiku sudah tertawa kecil, " _Ha'i ha'i..._ " mereka berdua melihat Alfred sebelum menaiki mobil, "...kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Alfred." Ucapnya sembari sedikit membungkuk ke depan.

Melihat ini, Alfred hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Yeah,_ hati-hati di jalan."

 **#**

Alfred F. Jones seharusnya tahu.

Apa yang dia harapkan?

"Hik! Ehe... ehe... Kiku..."

Kedua alis Alfred berdenyut kesal melihat pemuda _British_ yang bergelayut manja pada Honda Kiku di depannya. Di samping Arthur Kirkland yang mabuk itu, Francis Bonnefoy sedikit memegangnya agar dia masih bisa menopang tubuhnya. Francis tertawa kaku melihat Alfred yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan kesal dan menuntut penjelasan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Al... kami sendiri tak menyangka ternyata Arthur adalah tipe peminum yang gampang mabuk seperti i— _Ouch!_ " teriak Francis ketika Arthur tiba-tiba memukul dagunya keras sembari tertawa, "Aduh, sakit! Aaaah, wajahkuuu!" teriak Francis histeris, terutama ketika Arthur mulai menggaruk jenggot tipisnya dengan keras.

"Hehehehe! _Stupid beard..._ ehe!"

"Po-Pokoknya, Alfred," selagi Francis sibuk menghindari serangan mabuk dari Arthur, Kiku berusaha menjelaskan dengan keringat dingin di sisi wajahnya, "kami minta maaf sekali, tapi kami serahkan Arthur padamu, ya?" pintanya.

Alfred berusaha tersenyum meski gagal. Dia ingin kesal lalu memarahi Francis dan Kiku yang telah menambah masalah untuknya. Namun di sisi lain mereka adalah klien, apalagi mereka juga sudah membayarkan hotel tempatnya tinggal sekarang bersama pria mabuk yang sedang tertawa bodoh di depannya tersebut.

Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, Alfred berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Arthur sampai pingsan di depan kedua klien mereka.

" _Well,_ kamar dia memang di sini sih," ucap Alfred sedikit terbata lalu dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "apa boleh buat, aku akan membawanya ke kasur." Tambahnya dengan nada lelah yang sangat kentara. Dia membuka kedua tangannya.

Wajah Kiku langsung cerah dan dia mengangguk cepat. Sedikit kesusahan, Kiku melepaskan pegangan Arthur dari tubuhnya lalu tak sengaja tangannya terlepas sehingga Arthur jatuh ke dalam pelukan Alfred yang langsung menangkapnya. Kedua tangan Alfred memegang tubuh Arthur yang terasa lemas sementara Arthur sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Alfred sebelum tiba-tiba tangannya meraih leher Alfred dan memeluknya erat.

"Nggh Al?"

...Suara ini...

Semua yang ada di sana reflek berwajah merah. Terutama Alfred yang langsung kaget karena Arthur menempelkan dirinya dengan kuat bagaikan anak koala yang ingin digendong ibunya. Dan yang lebih parah adalah ketika Arthur mulai menciumi lehernya bahkan menggesekkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Alfred.

Kiku mengerjapkan kedua matanya namun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Francis sudah tertawa mesum yang jelas mengindikasikan sesuatu.

Tapi, sebelum Alfred sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk membela dirinya, Francis dengan cepat menarik lengan Kiku, "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu honhonhon! Nikmati malam kalian!" lalu dia melesat begitu saja, berlari cepat memasuki _lift_ yang kebetulan baru saja terbuka.

"Hei, kalian!" namun terlambat, pintu _lift_ sudah tertutup. Alfred mulai melirik Arthur yang masih menggeliyat manja di pelukannya sebelum dia memindahkan sebelah tangannya di belakang pinggang Arthur untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh, " _Seriously, Artie!_ Seharusnya jangan minum jika kau tahu akan mabuk berat seperti ini!" teriak Alfred kesal meski dengan susah payah dia berhasil masuk membawa Arthur ke dalam kamar hotel mereka.

"Ngg, aku tidak... mabuk kok... Jones..."

Ucapan Arthur membuat Alfred kembali melirik Arthur yang menatapnya dengan setengah mata terbuka. Mendengar nama belakangnya yang disebut membuat Alfred hampir percaya Arthur benar-benar tidak mabuk seperti yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Ar—"

Namun, semua kata-kata Alfred tertahan ketika Arthur tiba-tiba memegang sisi-sisi wajahnya dengan erat. Belum sempat Alfred menatap lebih dalam, Arthur sudah lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Arthur Kirkland mencium bibir saingan yang seharusnya dibencinya.

Wajah Alfred memerah namun di saat yang sama juga memucat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku di tempat begitu merasakan Arthur berusaha memagut bibirnya dan menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Tentu saja Alfred langsung memegang kedua tangan Arthur dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Arthur mengesampingkan rasa alkohol di dalam mulutnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Arthur!?" teriak Alfred kaget.

Hanya saja, pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara begitu dia melihat Arthur telah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terdengar suara dengkuran keluar dari mulutnya.

"DIA TIDUR!?" tanpa bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, Alfred akhirnya mendorong Arthur hingga pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu terbaring pasrah di atas kasurnya sendiri, " _Gosh!_ Arthur, kau ini benar-benar..." Alfred kehabisan kata-kata melihat tubuh pria berambut pirang yang berantakan itu naik turun pelan di atas kasur... menandakan pergantian napasnya yang teratur.

Melihat ini, Alfred mulai memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia melirik mejanya yang masih penuh dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas catatan untuk perubahan rangka yang rencananya akan dia berikan pada Francis besok. Alfred melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijat sekitar tulang hidung di tengah kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya... aku juga harus istirahat—"

"Al... fred."

Namanya yang disebut dengan suara erotis dan penuh desahan itu membuat tubuh Alfred berjengit kaget. Dia menarik tangannya dan melihat Arthur yang bergerak gelisah di atas kasur. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan utamanya.

Kemeja yang Arthur kenakan terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang terlepas dari pengaitnya. Tangan Arthur yang awalnya diam di atas perutnya mulai bergerak pelan ke atas. Membuka kancingnya satu persatu tanpa sadar, seolah mengikuti insting ketika merasakan tubuhnya kepanasan tanpa sebab.

Di sini, Alfred mulai menelan ludahnya, "Arthur." Lama kelamaan tangan itu terus ke bawah sementara kedua mata Arthur masih terpejam erat. Entah dia sadar atau tidak ketika tangannya menarik kemejanya semakin terbuka lalu menunjukkan lekuk otot perutnya yang cukup atletis dengan warna kulit yang putih menggoda.

Alfred berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Oh, tidak._

 _Tahan Alfred, ini godaan setan—_

"Alfred..." kedua mata Arthur mendadak terbuka lagi meski sedikit. Dia melihat Alred yang melihatnya dengan keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya, "...panas..." bisik Arthur pelan. Entah apa yang dia inginkan sekarang.

Alfred kembali menelan ludah dan melihat ke arah lain, "Bi-Biarkan aku menurunkan temperatur AC—"

"Ngg, tidak perlu," pria keturunan Amerika itu nyaris menjerit ketika Arthur tiba-tiba bangkit. Merangkak pelan sebelum meraih pinggang Alfred. Memegangnya kuat sebelum membuka pengait celana di depannya dengan ceroboh, "aku... haus." Bisiknya lagi tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

Alfred tersenyum bodoh. Mencerna kata-kata Arthur di dalam kepalanya.

 _Haus?_

"Tu-Tunggu, Arthur!" mencengkeram kepala Arthur dan berusaha mendorongnya, Alfred sedikit susah payah mengalami keinginan kontradiksi di dalam tubuhnya, "A-Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman! Hentikan ini! Hal seperti ini—"

"Ah, kenapa?"

Terlambat. Alfred membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Arthur telah menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah. Menunjukkan miliknya yang telah berdiri tegang dan bahkan mulai menampar pipi Arthur yang mulai menciumi sisi-sisinya.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—

SEJAK KAPAN DIA TEGANG!?

Arthur menyeringai dengan setengah mata terpejam, "Nanti beri tahu aku, Jones," tubuh Alfred bergetar ketika Arthur mulai menciumi ujung miliknya, "bagaimana rasanya dibuat klimaks oleh pria yang kau benci." Ucapnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Hah? A-Aku tidak pernah membencimu—AH!" Alfred memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika Arthur memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut yang basah itu. Kedua tangan Alfred menjambak rambut Arthur namun tidak menariknya, wajahnya memerah melihat pria yang selama ini mengatakan 'benci' padanya itu kini mengulum kejantanannya dengan mulut yang sama.

...Salahkah jika Alfred semakin _horny_ melihat semua ini?

"Arthur... ha—ah!" menghisap dengan kuat, Arthur perlahan tapi pasti menelan milik Alfred yang membesar di dalam mulutnya tersebut. Kedua kacamata Alfred mulai berkabut, napasnya semakin memburu. Apalagi ketika Arthur mulai memainkan buah zakar miliknya.

Hingga akhirnya dia tak dapat menahannya lagi, "Gguh! Arthur!" teriak Alfred ketika dia memaksa kepala Arthur untuk semakin maju hingga hidungnya menyentuh dasar kejantanan Alfred di bawah sana.

Arthur reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Semakin fokus hingga akhirnya dia tersedak dan kehilangan napasnya sesaat. Erangan Alfred telah memberinya tanda untuk mempersiapkan diri hingga akhirnya benar saja, Alfred keluar ke dalam mulutnya. Memaksa Arthur menelan banyak cairan putih kental yang mulai keluar sedikit dari ujung mulutnya.

Alfred segera mengatur napasnya. Dia melihat Arthur mulai memundurkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang penuh cairan putih milik Alfred. Wajah Arthur masih memerah karena mabuk, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan Alfred yang masih berdiri di depannya itu saat dia menelan seluruh cairan itu.

Mungkin Alfred tak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana dia melihat jakun Arthur bergerak begitu erotis ketika dia menelan seluruh cairan itu.

Dan... bagaimana dirinya yang kembali tegang melihat semua ini.

Alfred menutup wajahnya sendiri yang memerah karena malu. Rasanya sangat panas hingga uap keluar dari atas kepalanya. Arthur yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan lengannya itu menyadari Alfred yang menutup wajah di depannya.

"Harusnya... tidak seperti ini," gumaman Alfred membuat Arthur membuka mulutnya, "Arthur, kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?" tanya Alfred pelan—nyaris berbisik. Kedua tangannya telah turun ketika dia melihat Arthur yang menatapnya bingung dengan dua iris hijau cerahnya yang sekilas kehilangan cahayanya karena masih di ambang batas kesadaran.

"Mengerti... apa?" Arthur bertanya pula. Alfred telah menjatuhkan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap kedua matanya, "Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, 'kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau tahu aku iri denganmu karena itu kau sengaja hilang lalu tiba-tiba datang lagi, iya 'kan? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG AGAR AKU TIDAK BISA MENJADI ARSITEK YANG BAIK, 'KAN!? _HIK!_ " teriak Arthur dengan nada serak.

Mendengar ini, Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi syok, "Hah? Kau yang—"

"Aah, aku tahu! Aku tahu aku menyebalkan! Aku tahu kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain!" bentak Arthur lagi. Dia berdiri dengan dua betisnya di atas kasur lalu menarik kerah Alfred, mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Untung saja aku tidak mengaku bahwa aku menyukaimu HA! Kalau aku mengaku dan kau tetap pergi, mau aku kemanakan harga diriku?" tanya Arthur dengan jeda cegukan di setiap kata-katanya.

Kali ini, Alfred mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Suka?"

"Aaaaaku masih punya banyak yang jauh lebih penting darimu, ALFRED F. JONES!" kedua tangan Arthur yang mencengkeram kerahnya semakin kuat, "Aku masih punya harga diriku! Kau bukan prioritas utamaku! Aku bukan hidup hanya untuk suka pada _playboy_ menyebalkan sepertimu! _You see? Now I'm a better archictect than you! Bollocks! YOU GIT!_ "

Teriakan beruntun Arthur akhirnya berhenti.

Namun, untuk beberapa menit ke depan... tidak ada yang berbicara lagi selain napas mereka yang saling beradu di udara.

Arthur masih memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap lurus dua biru langit milik Alfred dengan dua alis yang mengernyit dalam. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajah Alfred yang semakin kebingungan harus bereaksi apa. Kedua tangannya perlahan tapi pasti memegang sisi-sisi bahu Arthur dan mencengkeramnya erat.

Tidak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Alfred menangani orang-orang yang mabuk di sekitarnya.

Tapi... ini pertama kalinya seorang pemabuk menyatakan perasaan padanya.

...lebih dari itu, pemabuk ini adalah laki-laki yang...

Alfred bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata di dalam kepalanya ketika wajahnya ikut memerah melihat Arthur yang masih bingung menunggu responnya.

"Yang kau katakan tadi... soal menyukaiku..." memundurkan sedikit Arthur yang telah melepaskan cengkeraman kerahnya. Kini Alfred bisa mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Arthur, "...apa itu benar? Kau tidak... membenciku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Arthur mendecak kesal, "Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong di hal seperti ini, Jones?" mengangkat kedua tangannya, Arthur berniat melepaskan cengkeraman Alfred dari bahunya, "tapi, aku tahu kau membenciku—hik! Jadi, aku juga harus terlihat merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau tidak, kau akan memanfaatkanku dan menghancurkan karirku—hik!" ucap Arthur, semakin lama semakin dalam suaranya setelah dia menyadari tak bisa melepaskan cengkeraman Alfred dari bahunya.

Rasanya... ada yang aneh.

Apa tangan Alfred memang sebesar dan sekuat ini?

Pria _British_ itu kembali menoleh dan melihat Alfred yang masih lurus menatapnya. Di tengah mabuknya, Arthur bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah, "A-Apa? Lepaskan aku."

"Kau... Arthur, kau benar-benar bodoh."

Arthur tersentak mendengar ini, "Hah—hmph!?"

Alfred langsung maju dan mencium bibir Arthur di depannya. Ciuman ini begitu kasar dan penuh emosi yang tak tersampaikan. Arthur sempat membulatkan kedua bola matanya sebelum akhirnya dia menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Memeluk tubuh Alfred yang menciumnya dengan terlalu terburu-buru.

Pria _American_ itu sempat melepaskan ciuman mereka hanya untuk melepas kacamatanya dan melemparnya asal entah kemana lalu mencium Arthur lagi. Kedua tangan Alfred berpindah menyentuh perut di depannya, merabanya sembari mendorongnya sehingga Arthur telentang di atas kasurnya.

Begitu ciuman ini terlepas, Arthur memperhatikan Alfred di atasnya yang juga membuka kemejanya. Merasakan tubuhnya juga panas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wajah Arthur memerah melihat tubuh _six pack_ Alfred yang selama ini hanya bisa dia intip terbentuk di balik setiap baju yang dia kenakan.

"Kalaupun ada yang kubenci darimu..." tiba-tiba Alfred berkata, sebelum dia menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di sisi-sisi kepala Arthur yang terbaring, "...yaitu kau yang seenaknya menentukan perasaanku terhadapmu, Arthur." Ucap Alfred dengan dua alis yang mengernyit dalam dan tanpa senyuman di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat Arthur sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu... Jones?" tanya Arthur dengan suara lirih.

Menyeringai kecil, Alfred kembali mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka, "Coba kau tebak sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih pintar dariku?" mencium bibir di bawahnya sekilas Alfred sedikit menggigitnya, "Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Jones? Sejujurnya, itu menyebalkan."

Kedua alis Arthur tertarik ketika dia merasakan milik Alfred yang menggesek miliknya di bawah sana, "Tidak... mau." Sebelum Alfred sempat bertanya, Arthur menutup kedua matanya dengan dua lengannya, "Itu... memalukan." Gumamnya pelan. Pipinya terlihat memerah dari sudut pandang Alfred sekarang.

"Memalukan?" Alfred mendengus menahan tawa, "Sudah sampai tahap ini dan kau masih bisa mengatakan itu?"

" _Well, sorry! I'm not like you—_ "

"Kalau begitu..." Arthur tersentak kaget ketika Alfred membuka kedua kakinya lalu menarik celananya. Menunjukkan miliknya yang juga tak kalah tegang bahkan mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ miliknya. Wajah Arthur memerah lagi begitu Alfred meraih miliknnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"...aku tinggal membuatmu meneriakkan nama 'Alfred' sampai tenggorokanmu kering dan rasa malu-mu hilang, 'kan?"

Wajah Arthur berubah panik tapi juga semakin _horny_ di saat yang bersamaan ketika dia melihat Alfred menyeringai padanya.

 _Seriously,_ binatang liar macam apa yang telah dia bangkitkan?

Belum sempat membalas apapun, Arthur bisa merasakan Alfred mencengkeram miliknya dengan kuat. Mengurutnya, memijatnya, sebelum mengocoknya cepat, "AAH!? Tu-Tunggu—Jones! AH!"

Alfred memajukan tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan mengocoknya. Dia mencium pipi Arthur, lalu tulang rahangnya, hingga akhirnya dia sampai mencium telinga Arthur yang berusaha menghindar dari ciumannya. Wajah Arthur semakin memerah, terlebih ketika Alfred menggigit telinganya yang semakin sensitif.

"Bukan Jones, 'kan?" bisik Alfred pelan. Menggunakan suara seraknya yang sangat seduktif.

"Tapi, Alfred. _Call my name, Arthur._ "

Arthur melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas. Terutama saat Alfred sudah mulai meraba _nipple_ miliknya yang menegang dan memainkannya, mencubitnya hingga menariknya. Arthur sempat memanggil nama 'Jones' lagi, namun Alfred menghentikan sentuhannya tepat ketika dia hampir datang.

Terus begitu, Arthur tetap keras kepala hingga akhirnya—

"Al... Al—" meraih bahu Alfred, Arthur meminta biru langit itu kembali menatap _green forest_ miliknya yang telah mengeluarkan air mata, "Alfred! _Please,_ Alfred!" teriaknya parau. Mulai mencakar bahu yang memiliki otot keras tersebut.

Alfred menyeringai senang sebelum mencium leher Arthur yang terbuka. Dia menggigitnya hingga Arthur berteriak, memberi tanda yang tak akan bisa hilang begitu saja, " _Please what?_ "

"Alfred..." tangan Arthur bergerak merambat dari bahu, ke leher, hingga akhirnya ke rambut pirang Alfred di atasnya. Menjambaknya pelan, memaksa Alfred menatapnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kedua kaki Arthur di bawah Alfred mulai mengunci tubuh pria itu, "... _make me cum._ "

Kedua mata Alfred sedikit membulat mendengar perintah ini. Namun tak lama, dia kembali tersenyum. Dia memasukkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Arthur yang terbuka. Tanpa kata-kata, dia menambah tenaga pada milik Arthur dengan cepat hingga membuat pria di bawahnya itu melotot kaget.

"NGH!? AH! ALFRED!"

Dan dia melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna ketika dia berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan pria berdarah Amerika tersebut. Melepaskan kejantanan Arthur di tangannya, Alfred membiarkan cairan yang masih keluar itu kini membasahi perut Arthur yang naik turun karena mengatur napasnya.

Alfred tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Arthur. Tanpa berniat membuang banyak waktu, Alfred mencari lubang bawah Arthur, memasukkan satu jarinya yang telah basah ke dalam sana. Bergerak meregangkannya, memancing desahan Arthur yang menggeliyat tak nyaman.

Selama melakukan pekerjaannya, Arthur terus berusaha menariknya ke bawah. Meminta ciuman dari Alfred yang selama ini hanya bisa dimakinya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak menggoda Alfred, meminta kakak tingkat di atasnya itu melakukan lebih.

Dua jari, hingga tiga jari. Arthur mulai mendesah tak nyaman dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Alfred menarik ketiga jarinya lalu menyiapkan dirinya di depan lubang yang berkedut itu, "Hei," Alfred tersenyum melihat Arthur menatapnya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, "kau pernah... melakukannya dengan pria sebelumnya?"

Wajah Arthur memerah lagi meski terlihat sedikit jengkel, "Apa aku... terlihat seperti tipe yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan galak itu, membuat Alfred tertawa kecil, "Benar juga. Maaf, aku hanya penasaran," ujung miliknya telah di depan lubang Arthur yang menyentuhnya tak sabar, "Tapi, di tengah mabuk saja kau bisa seganas ini, aku tidak yakin bisa menanganimu jika kau menyerangku langsung."

"Ha... diamlah dan—AAH!"

Alfred memejamkan sebelah matanya erat ketika dirinya mulai masuk, "Aku... bercanda," pria yang memiliki _nantucket_ itu menggertakkan giginya, " _shit!_ Kau sempit sekali, Arthur!" ucapnya kesal dan terus memasukkan dirinya ke dalam.

Arthur melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal. Napasnya menguap keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya menarik sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat. Sampai akhirnya Alfred memaksa masuk tanpa membuatnya terbiasa lebih dahulu, "AKH! Alfred!" teriaknya histeris.

Di saat yang sama, Alfred langsung maju dan mencium bibir Arthur kuat. Menekannya sampai pria di bawahnya itu lupa rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksa di bawah sana. Alfred menyelipkan tangannya di balik punggung Arthur, mendorong tubuh pria yang masih menciumnya itu agar mendekat dengannya. Membiarkan Arthur mencakar punggungnya dalam hingga pasti menyisakan bekas.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan ceroboh, membuat saliva berantakan di sekitar mulut mereka. Alfred menahan dirinya untuk tidak emosi dan menggerakkan dirinya di bawah sana dengan keras. Arthur sudah duduk di atas Alfred, perlahan tapi pasti merasakan sensasi penyatuan tubuh mereka yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Mereka sudah... melewati batas, 'kan?

Tapi, bukan waktunya berhenti sekarang.

Alfred sedikit pusing memikirkan ini, namun perlahan tapi pasti pikiran itu mengikis dan semuanya terfokus pada keinginan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang ingin mengamuk di dalam Arthur. Alfred mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam sebelum memundurkan kepalanya dan melihat Arthur yang memejamkan kedua matanya dan telah bergerak sendiri mencari fraksi yang lebih.

"Arthur..." meremas bongkahan pantat pria di atasnya, Alfred juga menjilat bekas gigitannya di leher Arthur, "... _be mine._ "

Arthur membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan mendesah keras kala Alfred meremas pantatnya kuat laliu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya turun. Arthur berteriak semakin keras, mulai mencakar punggung Alfred kembali dan reflek menggigit bahu pendominannya tersebut.

Alfred sama sekali tidak bermasalah akan hal itu. Dia terlalu fokus menusuk titik yang dapat membuat Arthur menegang dan menyempit untuk memuaskan miliknya sendiri. Menahan erangannya, Alfred juga mulai menggigit leher jenjang Arthur dengan ganas.

Tidak peduli jika tanda itu nantinya akan terlihat jelas besok.

"Alfred! Ah! Akh! Alfred! Al!"

Arthur terus mengucapkan nama Alfred seolah itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dia ketahui sekarang. Arthur membuka mulutnya, lidahnya nyaris menjulur keluar ketika dia mendesah. Seolah membalas perlakuan Alfred yang kini mulai membanting punggungnya ke atas kasur, pria _British_ itu juga mencakar semakin dalam hingga Alfred yakin dia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir di punggungnya.

Maju-mundur, tarik-dorong, setelah mengetahui satu titik yang membuat desahan Arthur semakin keras, Alfred dengan ganas menghajarnya. Instingnya telah mengambil alih kontrol tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Alfred melakukan _sex_ tapi... dia tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol separah ini sebelumnya.

Kenapa? Apakah karena pasangannya adalah... Arthur?

Namun, lamunan Alfred buyar begitu Arthur menyentuh pipinya. Alfred kembali ke kesadarannya dan melihat Arthur yang menatapnya dengan berusaha bicara di tengah kenikmatan yang membelenggunya. Di saat yang sama, Alfred juga bisa merasakan remasan lubang Arthur yang semakin menguat membuatnya memejamkan sebelah matanya erat.

"Aku... aku mau..."

Seolah mengerti, Alfred mengangguk pelan sebelum menghujam titik prostat Arthur lebih keras. Lalu pria _American_ itu menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencium Arthur ketika mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan. Karena Alfred tidak memakai pengaman, Arthur bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang langsung memenuhi lubangnya di bawah sana. Selain itu, dia juga bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri yang lengket di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Arthur.

Untuk keduanya... mungkin ini klimaks paling kuat yang pernah mereka rasakan seumur hidup.

"Ngh ha..." Alfred melepaskan ciuman Arthur, membuat jembatan saliva antara lidahnya dengan lidah pria di bawahnya itu. Alfred menatap Arthur yang juga mengatur napasnya.

Tatapan mereka berdua begitu intens sebelum Arthur perlahan tapi pasti memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangan Arthur terjatuh begitu saja di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Butuh waktu untuk Alfred sampai dia mengerti bahwa Arthur baru saja kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Melihat ini, Alfred mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Antara karena memang energi Arthur tersedot berkat mabuknya atau karena Alfred yang terlalu keras dengannya.

Atau bisa jadi karena dua-duanya.

Yang manapun, Alfred tak merasa perlu menyalahkan siapapun. Dia belum sepenuhnya merasa puas, ada sisi terdalam tubuhnya yang masih ingin menguasai tubuh Arthur sepenuhnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membisikinya untuk tetap bangun dan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Arthur Kirkland adalah miliknya. Harus menjadi miliknya.

Memijat kepalanya sendiri, Alfred tak habis pikir.

Sejak kapan dia memiliki sifat posesif seperti ini?

Tapi, di sisi lain, dia juga tahu tubuhnya sendiri mulai kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja memutar otak dan sekarang ditambah melakukan _sex_ setelah sekian lamanya. Melirik Arthur yang tidur—atau pingsan—di bawahnya, Alfred akhirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Arthur. Meninggalkan cairan putih yang sedikit keluar dari mulut bawah pria _British_ tersebut.

Alfred pindah ke samping Arthur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Arthur sempat bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya dia tidur menghadap dada Alfred, kembali mendengkur ketika dia berhasil meringkuk dan mendapatkan kehangatannya. Seperti kucing. Mendengus menahan tawa melihat ini, Alfred memeluk tubuh Arthur di sampingnya.

Pria dengan iris biru langit itu memegang sisi kepala Arthur, menyisir rambutnya, lalu sedikit memainkan daun telinganya. Senang melihat Arthur yang mulai terganggu tidurnya hingga mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membangun laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu terbangun.

" _Aku menyukaimu juga, bodoh._ "

...Sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu sampai Arthur bisa mempercayainya?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Memasuki akhir bulan, rangka dasar masing-masing konstruksi dari dua gedung yang bersebelahan itu mulai dibangun.

Dan telah dua minggu berlalu sejak malam dimana Francis dan Kiku membawa Arthur yang mabuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan Alfred.

Setelah malam itu, Arthur dan Alfred sempat kembali ke New York beberapa waktu sebelum kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan proyek ini. Selain itu, tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu kentara. Kedua pria yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu masih saling melemparkan ejekan ke satu sama lain di setiap kesempatan yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Meski sebenarnya... memang ada yang berubah.

Tapi, Francis dan Kiku tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan baik.

"Makanya kubilang desain buatanmu itu tidak sesuai untuk tanah seluas 500 meter persegi! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Apa? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Ini lebih terlihat seperti gudang daripada toko _fashion!_ "

" _Well,_ ini toko yang besar! Apa yang kau harapkan? Membuat gedung berbentuk segitiga terbalik?"

"Ha! Coba saja buat begitu agar aku bisa memujimu sesekali, Alfred."

"Aku pasti sudah gila jika mengharapkan kau mau memujiku, Arthur."

Oh, salah satu hal yang langsung mereka sadari adalah...

...Arthur sudah mau memanggil nama 'Alfred', entah mengapa.

Melihat kedua arsitek mereka bertengkar lagi seperti biasa, hanya membuat Francis dan Kiku yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan mereka yang dilipat di depan dada tertawa kecil. Francis dan Kiku sama-sama mendengus sebelum melihat satu sama lain dengan senyum lelah mereka.

"Sudah sudah, waktunya istirahat," ucap Francis sembari menepuk kedua tangannya. Kiku di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil kotak bekal besar yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan teman-teman barunya sekarang, "kalian ini ya... tidak lelah apa begini terus?" tanya pria keturunan Perancis tersebut.

Alfred memegang leher belakangnya sembari mendengus. Kedua iris biru langitnya melirik Arthur yang memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak lelah membuktikan bahwa aku benar." Ucap Arthur dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat tinggi. Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Berisik—waa!?"

Arthur tersentak kaget ketika dia salah melangkah ke atas turunan yang lebih dalam di depannya. Tubuhnya goyah dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang seandainya Alfred tidak reflek menarik tangannya, "ARTHUR!"

Namun, setelah Arthur berhasil berdiri, Alfred yang justru kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terjerembap ke belakang. Hal ini membuat Arthur menoleh dengan panik, "AL—"

" _Ouch!_ " teriak Alfred sembari mengusap punggungnya yang baru saja terkena tanah lunak di belakangnya. Untung saja tidak ada batu-batu atau sesuatu yang keras di sana. Francis dan Kiku langsung bergerak menghampiri mereka sementara para tukang di sekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Alfred?" tanya Kiku hati-hati.

" _Yeah, somehow,_ " jawab Alfred apa adanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat baju kaos putih yang dikenakannya kini telah kotor dengan warna tanah, " _damn._ Padahal aku baru memakai baju ini sekarang." Keluhnya.

Mendengar keluhan Alfred, Arthur membuka mulutnya namun tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Dia akhirnya hanya bisa diam sembari melihat ke arah lain ketika Francis dan Kiku terus menanyakan luka yang mungkin ada di tubuh arsitek itu.

...Baguslah jika Alfred baik-baik saja.

Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Alfred membuka bajunya. Dengan santai menunjukkan tubuh _six pack_ miliknya di luar sementara dia sendiri memperhatikan kotoran di bagian belakang bajunya, "Ah, ini sih harus dicuci. Sayang sekali," gumam Alfred.

Tanpa menyadari seluruh pandangan menuju punggungnya yang terekspos lebar.

Menyadari sekitarnya mendadak sepi, Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia melihat wajah Kiku yang memerah dan pria keturunan Jepang itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Francis tersenyum aneh dengan warna merah yang sama di wajahnya.

"Umm, Alfred," pria berambut pirang panjang seleher itu berdehem berkali-kali, "mau menjelaskan... dari mana kau dapat bekas cakaran di punggung itu? Sepertinya dia ganas sekali, hm?"

...

..

.

Ah.

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Alfred memerah. Tersenyum bodoh, tanpa sadar dia melirik ke arah seseorang...

...yang mungkin sudah diperkirakan oleh Francis dan Kiku sebagai tersangka utama.

Dan tentu saja, wajah Arthur Kirkland langsung berubah merah padam. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup sebelum dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan panik, "A-Apa? Ke-Kenapa melihatku!? Aku tidak terlibat di sini!" teriak Arthur secara reflek meski ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

Tentu saja reaksi ini membuat semua yang ada di sana mulai menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Tapi, tahu tidak bisa begini terus, Francis Bonnefoy—yang menyatakan diri sebagai malaikat cinta paling handal—maju dan menepuk bahu Arthur seolah mereka adalah teman dekat sejak lama, "Oh, Arthur~ kenapa kau masih _denial_ sih?"

" _Denial!?_ "

"Iyap, kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kau memang menyukai Al—OHOK!" tinju Arthur melayang dengan cepat hingga Francis terhempas ke belakang. Wajah Arthur semakin memerah bahkan meskipun tangannya masih terkepal erat di depannya setelah meninju Francis, "Wajahku! _You devil!_ " teriak Francis histeris sembari memegang wajahnya dengan kedua mata berlinang.

Arthur mengatur napasnya yang keras melalui mulut dan menatap Francis kesal, "I-ITU YANG KAU DAPATKAN JIKA KAU SOK TAHU, _FROG!_ " teriaknya—sepenuhnya lupa jika yang di depannya adalah kliennya—atau lebih tepatnya klien arsitek di dekatnya.

Kali ini Francis dan Arthur yang sibuk berdebat. Kiku sudah di tengah mereka berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Walau bagaimanapun tetap saja susah mengingat Francis dan Arthur sama-sama lebih keras kepala, belum lagi jika mereka sudah menggunakan bahasa negara masing-masing. Kiku semakin panik ketika Francis dan Arthur semakin beringas.

"Arthur."

Suara Alfred terdengar di belakangnya, meski begitu, Arthur tetap berniat maju menghajar Francis sampai Alfred memegang bahunya, "LEPAS, ALFRED! AKU HARUS—HMPH!?"

Lalu gerakan Alfred yang langsung mengunci bibir Arthur membuat semua kegiatan yang ada di sini terhenti seketika.

Kiku dan Francis langsung terkesiap. Para tukang bangunan di sekitar mereka menjatuhkan alat hingga kopi yang mereka pegang ke bawah. Alfred mendalamkan ciuman mereka, tak peduli meski Arthur masih membuka kedua matanya dengan syok dan berusaha mendorong Alfred dengan tenaganya yang perlahan tapi pasti menghilang entah kemana. Tangan Alfred mulai mendorong pinggang Arthur, mendorong pria itu dari belakang.

"A-Al—tunggu! Henti—ngh!"

Semua pasang mata tak berniat melewatkan sedikitpun adegan kedua arsitek yang mereka hormati saling memadu kasih secara terbuka seperti ini. Karena jika mengingat sifat salah satu arsitek tersebut, mungkin ini adalah hal yang seharusnya paling tidak mungkin terjadi.

Alfred langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu dia merasa cukup, di saat yang sama wajah Arthur memucat entah mengapa. Lalu Alfred merangkul bahu Arthur yang masih lemas setelah berciuman dengannya itu dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Kenalkan! _My lover_ , Arthur Kirkland!" ucapnya santai dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Mendengar ini, mungkin hampir semuanya langsung memasang senyum lebar. Seolah senyuman Alfred berhasil menular pada mereka semua. Terutama Francis dan Kiku yang langsung tertawa keras.

"Aaah, akhirnya kekhawatiran kami sudah terjawab!"

"Kalian memang terlihat saling suka dengan satu sama lain sih."

"Pantas saja beberapa waktu lalu cara jalan _sir_ Kirkland sedikit aneh."

" _Sir_ Jones juga terlihat lebih bersinar di kala-kala tertentu."

"Oh, jangan-jangan bekas merah di leher _sir_ Kirkland yang kita kira gigitan nyamuk itu—"

" _I see, I see._ "

Para pekerja terus berbicara pada satu sama lain dengan suara keras—seolah tak merasa pusing seandainya ada yang tak terima mendengar percakapan ini. Sibuk memberi selamat pada keduanya, mereka semua tak menyadari tubuh Arthur yang sudah bergetar hebat di samping Alfred. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sehingga tak terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"Kau... Kau..."

Kiku mengeluarkan keringat dingin di samping wajahnya dan ekspresi khawatir ketika dia merasakan aura panas yang membara dari tubuh di depannya. Tanpa sadar dia menggeser tubuhnya ke Francis yang juga memasang ekspresi yang sama. Belum lagi dengan semua orang di sekitar mereka yang telah berhenti berkoar dan memasang posisi hati-hati di depan Arthur yang sepertinya akan meledak tak lama lagi.

Bodohnya, hanya Alfred seorang yang justru tidak sadar sama sekali.

"... _STUPID GIT!_ "

 _ **BHUAAAAG**_

Wajah Alfred langsung dipaksa menoleh ke samping, bahkan kacamatanya sampai terlempar jatuh ke bawah. Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan linangan air matanya dengan warna merah yang melekat jelas di wajahnya.

Pria _british_ itu reflek lari dengan cepat dan memasuki mobil terdekat. Mungkin berniat meringkuk di dalam sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Tentu saja Francis Bonnefoy dan Honda Kiku langsung panik secara reflek—bagaimanapun juga jika mereka mendengar malam dimana Arthur mabuk adalah awal dari segalanya, maka mereka yang patut disalahkan di sini, "Alfred! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Namun, pria tampan beriris biru langit itu hanya mengambil kacamatanya dan mengenakannya. Sebelum dia berkata dengan senyuman penuh kemenangannya...

"Pacarku memang menarik, 'kan?"

...

...

...Krik.

Melihat Alfred yang masih bisa tertawa santai seperti ini membuat para saksi di sana berdiri terpaku. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak atau berkomentar sedikitpun ketika Alfred yang bersenandung riang lalu mengusap darah yang keluar dari ujung mulutnya itu berjalan ke mobil. Pastinya dengan niat untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang mungkin masih merajuk di dalam sana.

Semua orang kini sampai pada dua kesimpulan.

Pria bernama Arthur Kirkland itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi.

Dan hanya Alfred F. Jones yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Inilah kenyataan takdir yang seharusnya sudah mereka terima sejak pertama kali mereka dipertemukan di dunia ini.

" _Well, those two just too dumb to realize though."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **What silently crawls out from your fingertips  
**_

 _ **Your feelings are the only thing that leads you, aren't they?  
**_

 _ **A person like you puts all your faith on your heart**_

 **.**

 ** _The fate of your hand moving, the wave of overflowing emotions_**

 _ **From the very bottom of your body "ah..."**_

 _ **A heart beat gone mad, it makes me happy**_

 **.** _ **  
**_

 _ **So don't be scared and touch me now, come and show me how to love**_

 _\- DIVINE DIVA (Love Me If You Can)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya kelaaaar ;w; aduh maaf suka kebablasan nulis OTP HAHAHA #plak _Special thanks_ buat Ikayang udah mau meng- _commish!_ Hehe semoga suka dengan fic ini yaaaa, udah lama gak nulis USUK jadi sekalian mendalami mereka lagi wehehehe / #ngek

Semoga _setting_ arsiteknya juga kerasa hshs. Sebenarnya berniat bikin adegan _lemon-_ nya dua kali tapi tulisannya sudah kebanyakan orz #heh Lalu terima kasih juga untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca, _review, fave,_ dan _alert! I hope feel-_ nya kerasa dan minim _typo_ ya :"D

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
